lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Luke:Freestyle Joint
- в исполнении Luke. (featuring Clayvosie Debonaire Fresh Kid Ice JT Money) Intro: Luke Awwwwwwwww shit! Ha ha yeah! Luke Records in the motherfuckin' House we gon' freestyle this thing for the 1993 yo yo .... Clayvosie in the motherfuckin' house! Home Team in the mother motherfuckin' house! J T a Money money Poi son Clan in the motherfuckin' house! *Aak!* Fresh Kid Ice in the motherfuckin' house! Fre sh Kid Ice in the motherfuckin', house, *ak!*, Clay-vo-sie, just get on the mike and do what ya like! Verse 1: Clayvosie 'Vosie gettin' busy in motherfuckin' '93 Freakin' all the hoes and gettin' plenty pussy So when it comes to hoes you call me Mr. Peepin' Tom When you're home alone you might wanna gimme some Then here I go creepin' in your window Bend that ass over and I'ma fuck you like a dirty hoe You know I'm pimpin' all hoes in the '90s The only place I want a bitch to stand is behind me 'Cause I'm cool like that, with my big-ass gat, And my sawed-off pump in the back For any nigga with beef in their fuckin' teeth, Wanna be like a player but you can't compete So I be fuckin' hoes, and fuckin' up niggas And still gettin' paid, so watch me get bigger Brand new, on the scene with my nigga Luke >From the bottom, niggas, so what you wanna do? Chorus(4x): ("Let's take it to the stage, sucka!") Verse 2: Fresh Kid Ice Out of Chinatown, bitches on the dick And I'm just rappin' to a Kid Ice flick From a plate of rice to a pot of gumbo I'll eat ya ass up 'cause it's time to rumble 'Cause your bitch is on the dick 'cause of who I am The Fresh Kid Ice, the Chinaman Comin' from the bottom, straight to the top Comin' clean and housin' your spot Hoes, they love me 'cause they say I'm crazy Since I'm runnin' 'round town, pluckin' them daisies Whip ya whole ass when I fuck her 'Cause I'd rather a bitch who'll kneel down and pucker Luke put me down, and I come off Since I fucked your hoe, I'ma piss you off Fuck with Chinaman, and you die When my black bag open', gunshots run wild! Chorus Verse 3: Debonaire Well hey yo, I'm catchin' wreck Chillin' by the projects, money got the high-techs Goin' till the break o'dawn, never see bed Get red when I said, got gats plus the (???) Flip-time, better parlay in front o' me I'm goin' out and showin' out shots from the uzi Once again I'm here to buck the fate talk game Magazines get picked like shirt to bloodstains I'ma serve heat to the chumps who forget theyself I'm steppin' back from the crowd and then it's on I got the hand-skills for the county kid big man So, money-grip, better chill with the ill It's the Beatstreet, not the same Jay (?) Home Team boogie down in the house and it's on And ya don't stop, punk crews can't top this Bad land's in the house (?) I'm out to rock it, Beatstreet! Chorus Interval: Luke Yo, it ain't nothin' but a lil' freestyle thing to do! Home Team boogie in The house, Clayvosie, Clayvosie, Fresh Kid Ice, twice as nice, yo, check This out - Mike Fresh on the beats, Eddie mix' on the mix, yours truly, Just swervin' and curvin' this thing. Yo, JT Money - tell these niggas 'bout some of that Rufftown Behavior! Verse 4: JT Money Time to rip, money-grip, a nigga tired of waitin' Pass the mic like Marino, I'll catch it like Mark Clayton Yeah, it's that nigga, JT in effect, and my dick's gotten a lil' bigger So I'm talkin' more shit in the Nine-Tre Fuck the police, 'cause motherfuckin' crime pays Peace to them hoes that suck dick If you don't, go get hit by a truck, bitch! I kicks the raw shit, not the flaw shit Pull out my 4-5th, niggas hit the floor quick Peace to Ram and my main man U-Y If I could sing I would shooby-dooby-doo While I might be rippin', nobody else is rippin' Peace to the homies, fuck them niggas that be trippin' Poison Clan niggas in the house, don't fuck around Peace! I'm out, comin' from Rufftown, nigga! ChorusThanks to thudord Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Luke Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Luke:Freestyle Joint Категория:Исполнители на L Категория:Песни на F